The Demon
by Zeros-Princess
Summary: What happens when Fairy Tail is introduced to Zeref's most prized creation? Bad summary just read. Follows main story line with OC. No Lucy. Some characters act very OOC. No hate. Rated M for possible future development.


Dear Brother,

I've finally made it to Fiore. I'm sorry I can't write much, but I really must get busy. I'll let you know when I find Fairy Tail!

Your Sister,

Raven

. . . . .

I put my pen down and sealed the letter in a plain white envelope, then looked around for a mailbox. After pushing the letter in, I went on my way into the city. I had just gotten off the boat and had absolutely no idea what the name of this place was. It was a rather busy town with lots of shops. I hefted my bag up on my shoulder, ready for anything. I'm Raven, by the way. I'm average height with long black hair and bright blue eyes. I'm nineteen years old and a wizard.

"Hey miss!" a man called. "Are you lost?"

I smiled kindly and shook my head.

"Could you tell me the name of this place though?" I asked.

"Hargeon." He said. "The largest port city in all of Fiore."

"Thank you!" I called, then went on my way.

"_Maybe they have a few good magic shops here." I thought._

I walked all through the city before I finally found one, run-down looked shop.

"Oh great." I mumbled.

I pushed the door open and walked in, surprised at the sight before me. It was mostly a used book store with a tiny section for magic. A man that looked as old as the store itself came up and smiled broadly at me. I cringed and took a step back.

"Well hello there." He cooed. "How can I help you?"

"Well, I was looking for a magic shop." I explained. "Is there a bigger one around here?"

"Nope." The man said, still smiling. "This is the only one. Not many people in this here town use magic ya' see. So there's no need for magic shops."

I sighed, a little bummed out. I turned to leave, only find two big, mean looking men blocking my way. I spun back around to face the old man, but he was gone, replaced by a creepy guy with a gold front tooth.

"You're not gonna leave already, are you?" he asked. "I'd love to help you find what you're looking for."

"I don't think you can help me." I protested, trying to back away.

The men behind me grabbed my arm, holding me in place. I fought to get away, but they were a lot stronger than me. Finally I quit struggling and glared at the fold tooth guy. He grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"But you can help me, cutie." He purred. "You'll get along perfectly with the others."

I jerked my head away and instinctively kneed the guy in the stomach. He doubled over coughing, trying to get his breath back.

"You little bitch!" he spat. "You'll regret that. Take her downstairs with the rest."

I was lifted and carried down a dark set of stairs kicking and screaming.

. . . . .

Meanwhile, across town….

"Happy, are you sure we got here in time?"

A boy with dull red hair glanced down at his friend, a blue talking cat. Happy glared up at the boy.

"You wouldn't be worried about it if we had just taken the train." He said.

The boy shuddered and looked almost sick.

"Transportation…" he mumbled.

Happy smiled and shook his head.

"Natsu, come on." He urged.

"Right!" Natsu said. "We've got a person to find."

The two took off at a run through the city. After a while, Natsu stopped suddenly.

"Happy, wait." He ordered. "Who are we looking for again?"

"It's a guy they call the 'Demon Child.'" Happy explained.

"Scary!" Natsu exclaimed. "Why are we the ones trying to find him?"

Happy shrugged. Natsu was about to suggest they just return home and say they couldn't find him, when he heard a bloodcurdling scream from a few blocks over.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said.

Natsu grinned and took off again. He followed the screams to an old magic shop. He paused at the door for just a second, then busted the whole thing in. Two big, burly guys were trying to force a girl that looked about his age (me) down the stairs.

. . . . .

I had never been so happy to see a guy's face in my life. He was dressed a little strange though. He was wearing a black vest with no shirt underneath. He had on white pants with a black cover that hung from his waist to his knees and black sandals. But the most shocking thing of all, was that he had on a scarf. A white, plaid kinda scarf. His hair was a dull red and he was very muscular. Right behind him was a blue cat with wings.

"Come to join the fun?" the gold tooth guy asked.

"I don't think she's having fun." Scarf guy scowled. "Let her go."

"But she's so pretty." Tooth guy protested. "I need more beautiful women like her."

He smiled wickedly and the men holding me started to pull me down the stairs again.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

They simply ignored me. Scarf guy stepped on into the shop, his fists suddenly on fire. He looked angry. The men stopped and stared.

"I said let her go." He ordered.

"So you're a wizard, huh?" tooth guy observed. "Well so are we. Let's play."

The guys holding me let go, so they could join the fight. I stayed back away from them. The blue cat flew over to me and smiled reassuringly.

"Hi! I'm Happy." He said. "We heard you scream so we came to help."

"T-Thanks." I stuttered. "But who is that?"

I pointed at scarf guy again. About the time I did, he blew fire out of his mouth. I stared wide-eyed at him, completely mesmerized by his powers. He made quick work of the guys but obviously he wasn't finished. The cat, Happy, tugged on my shirt.

"We need to get out." He urged. "Now."

I let him pull me out just as the whole building went up in flames. After a moment, scarf guy came out looking completely at ease with himself.

"What is he?" I breathed.

The guy smiled as he got closer to us. It was then that I noticed a red tattoo on his right shoulder. I couldn't see the whole thing, but I knew right away what it was.

"You're from Fairy Tail." I gasped.

"Aye!" Happy cheered. "Natsu is a Dragon Slayer wizard. They call him Salamander."

"Dragon Slayer!" I exclaimed. "That would explain the flaming fists and fire breath."

Natsu got to us and Happy jumped up to high five him. They had a small conversation before Natsu turned his attention back to me.

"Oi." He mumbled. "Are you alright?"

I nodded still unavle to believe this kid was a wizard from Fairy Tail, one of the most famous guilds n all of Fiore.

"I've never seen you before." Natsu said. "Are you new?"

"Yea." I said. "I came here to join a guild."

"You're a wizard?" he asked. "What's your magic?"

"_Eh.. I don't know if I should tell him about my magic yet. It might scare him away.."_

"I use Sky Magic." I concluded.

"Wow a lost magic!" Natsu gasped. "That's awesome!"

I blushed and looked down at my feet .

"I guess." I muttered.

Natsu and Happy swapped glances and nodded. Natsu grabbed my hand and began pulling me down the street.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You said you wanted to join a guild didn't you?" Natsu grinned. "What better one than Fairy Tail?"

He looked over his shoulder, still smiling. I smiled back, feeling better than ever.


End file.
